


Stitches

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, FakeHaus, Medical Procedures, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 2am mistake made by one Adam Kovic could lead to an unlikely partnership between Bruce Greene and the up-and-coming Fakehaus crew in Los Santos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was two in the morning when Bruce heard a pounding at his door. Three loud raps on his door in quick succession shook him from sleep. Another three raps and a shout brought him down stairs of his duplex to the door.

“Come the fuck on man, I need you to open the door!” It wasn’t a voice Bruce recognized, but the person on the other side of the door sounded like he was in pain and needed help so he opened the door.

The person in front of him was bleeding from a bullet wound in his arm. He had himself propped up against the door jam with the bleeding appendage held close to his chest. His shirt was stained dark where the blood was leaking onto it. 

He pushed his way into the house without really looking at Bruce. “Thank fucking Christ Larr, There’s an entrance and exit wound, so I just need to be stitched up. I would have gone to James, but you were on the way.”

“Um, okay, dude. I don’t know who you are?” Bruce wasn’t sure what the protocol was for telling the hot bleeding stranger in his house that he wasn’t whoever this ‘Larr’ was supposed to be.

The stranger turned to look at him as Bruce turned on the light. The man looked confused, his lips were downturned in a look of confusion rather than a frown. He was about the same height as Bruce with dark hair and eyes, a layer of scruff across his face. He looked tired and Bruce could tell from the stain on the front of his shirt that he had lost a lot of blood.

“Oh, fuck dude, I’m so sorry. I thought this was my buddy’s place. Oh shit, I’ll get out of your hair man.” The stranger made a move towards the door.

“I can stitch you up, I’m a doctor actually. Trauma surgeon over at Los Santos West. I know I have a suture kit in here somewhere.”

“Thank you, are you sure though? I mean, I wouldn’t want to put you out or anything.”

“Yeah it’s no problem, man. I’m Bruce by the way,” he turned and smiled at the stranger before turning back to look through the cabinets.

“Adam,” the stranger responded, smiling back at Bruce. He was looking at the broad shoulders of the surgeon. He was wearing sweats slung low on his hips and nothing else. Adam could see the muscles on his back even in the low light of the kitchen, two of the three lightbulbs were burned out. 

Adam watched as the man squatted to look in the lower cabinets, his calfs looked strong. He looked like the type of person you wouldn’t want to cross paths with in a dark alleyway. 

He had hands that looked like they would be out of place in an OR. They looked strong and large, rather than what Adam usually associated with a surgeon, quick and nimble fingers. The man looked like he would be more in place breaking bones rather than stitching up housewives who sliced their hands up cutting apples for their pies.

“Oh here it is,” Bruce said as he found the kit under the sink. “Sit down over there and let me see your arm. You said there was an entrance and exit wound right?” The man, Adam, nodded as Bruce put a towel to catch the blood.

He grabbed Adam by the wrist, twisting it so he could see the entrance and exit wounds clearly. “Who shot you, anyway?”

“Its just a hazard of the job,” was all Adam offered as an explanation. Bruce doesn’t push it any further, instead numbing the area and starting to stitch. However curious Bruce was at what ‘the job’ was, he figured he should probably not ask anymore questions. He had been in Los Santos long enough to know that things like ‘the job’ could mean anything from dealing drugs to robbing banks to being a hitman. He didn’t really want to know which one this Adam guy was.

“You don’t have to make it look pretty, Bruce was it?” Adam started. Bruce nodded, confirming his name. “The person I thought lived here wouldn’t have been able to make it pretty, so its not that big of a deal.”

“Well the person you thought lived here doesn’t give stitches for a living. And don’t worry, its quick and dirty. Just like the other bullet wounds I see on your arm. I don’t have all the good stuff here to make it look nice. Anyway, I’m almost done with this side.”

They chit chatted a while longer, and Adam felt himself relaxing into an easy conversation with Bruce. Bruce could see the tension falling off Adam as he slowed the pace of his stitches, wanting for the mystery man not to leave so soon. He had been there for close to an hour by the time he was done.

“So I assume you know how to take care of stitches,” Bruce said as he wrapped Adam’s arm in gauze.

“Yeah, I’ve had some practice. Thank you again, I really appreciate it.”

“Well don’t be a stranger, Adam. And it was really no problem.” Bruce shook Adam’s hand with a smile. “And if you need to get stitched up again, you know where I live.”

“Really? You’d be willing to take care of me again?” Adam looked surprised, he had never expected that the handsome surgeon he bothered in the middle of the night would have wanted to see him again.

“Yeah, you and any of the other people you were talking about when you walked in. I’m sure they get into tough spots too,” Bruce said with a laugh. Adam laughed too.

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll see you around, Bruce.”

“See you around.”


	2. Chapter 2

Adam walked through the dark streets to his bike, flexing his arm. He needed to change his shirt and make it back to James’ before he started to worry. “God damn, this was one of my favorite shirts,” Adam said out loud, to no one in particular.

He started his bike, letting the vibrations flow through him as he took his shirt off and tossed it in a plastic bag. He would try to get the blood out of it later, but now he needed to ride. He put a different shirt, one of the extras he keeps in his bag for when he was running from the cops.

“I can’t believe I went into that guys home, like, if he knew who I was he probably would have called the cops in an instant.” 

It was a little after three in the morning by the time he got to James’ place. He unlocked the door and walked in. James, Joel, and Matt were sitting around the kitchen table.

“What the fuck took you too long?” Matt asked with a quiet voice, he sounded like he hadn’t slept in about three days, and knowing Matt he probably hadn’t.

“I had a little run in with the clerk. He thought he’d be a hero and save his store from getting robbed. He just got a bullet in the brain. and I took the rest of it. I had to ride fast,”

He emptied his bag on the counter, first taking out his blood stained shirt, then his silenced 45, and finally the cash. He made away with a couple thousand, not as much as he would have liked but enough to keep them going for a while. They would be able to pay rent and bills at their two places.

“You got shot,” James practically shouted, “again? Seriously Adam? Did you at least drop by the other place to get stitched up?”

“Well, about that,” Adam said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, “I thought I went to Lawrence’s, but I ended up at this surgeons place. He stitched me up without asking any questions, so I took the charity. I couldn’t say no to the guy,” he said, looking at the ground.

“So you got stitches from some random guy you’ve never met? You just what? Knocked on the door and the guy let you in and fixed you up without asking any questions about who you are or why you got shot?” Joel was looking at him like he was crazy.

“Yeah pretty much actually. He offered to help me, or any of us, out whenever we needed it actually. I mean, not in so many words, but I mentioned Larr and James when I walked in.”

“So we kind of have a real life medic, when he’s home that is?” Joel asked, looking skeptical.

“That’s what it sounds like,” responded Matt, “Maybe we should get the other’s over here and share the..good..news.”

A quick phone call and Lawrence and Sean were sitting in the living room of the tiny apartment listening to Adam tell the story again. “So he seems like a pretty cool dude, and we could really use an actual medic, no offense Larr.”

“Yeah none taken bro,” Lawrence said with a smile. “We could really use someone who actually knows what their doing.”

“So, are you going to see him again,” Spoole asked with a smile, laughing at how Adam’s face lit up when Lawrence suggested they might need this mysterious Bruce guy.

“I mean I hope not! Cause if I see him again it means that I would have gotten shot again,” Adam said with a laugh. The rest of the guys could tell that Adam was smitten with this Bruce.

“Well not necessarily, you could have also gotten stabbed. I bet he would know how to deal with stab wounds.” James said, laughing along with the rest of the guys.

“I bet you’re right, but are you really wishing I get stabbed?” Adam put his hand against his chest in a mock hurt tone, laughing along with the rest of his boys.

“We should probably get some rest, we have our first real big thing in two days and we don’t want to fuck it up.” Matt was always the voice of reason even if he didn’t follow his own advice in most situations.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright so lets go over it one more time,” Matt started. They had already gone over the job close to 100 times, but they were working with the notorious Fake AH crew, so they couldn’t afford any screw ups.

“Lawrence, you will be outside with Gavin keeping tabs on what’s going on on the police scanner.”

“Rodger boss,” Lawrence said, with a fake salute.

“I’m choosing to ignore that. Joel, you’re going to be on top of the roof opposite Ray, snipper ready. Sean, you and James are going to need to be ready with get away cars waiting in the alleyway with Jack.”

“And what about me and you,” Adam said with an eye roll and a sarcastic tone.

Matt gave him a look that could shoot daggers through him. “As I was saying, we will be inside with Geoff, Michael, and the Vagabond..”

“He said we could call him Ryan,” Lawrence interrupted.

“Alright Ryan. There’s probably going to be quiet a bit of death and destruction, so I hope all of you are prepared.”

“Of course we are. How could we not be prepared? We’ve been over it like ten thousand times,” Spoole said. He was noticeably perturbed at having gone through the plan, again.

“Okay, okay guys, I get it. Thank you for indulging me and letting me go over it again. We meet up at the safe house outside of town, we all know which one right?”

“Yes dad,” Joel said, rolling his eyes.

Matt’s phone started ringing, the screen lighting up with “Boss Man Geoff.” He picked it up as fast as he could.

“Hello.”

“Yo, Matty! I hope you all are ready for the ride of you’re life! God, I remember my first bank robbery, its a major thrill. Just keep you’re heads, it’ll go great guys!”

“Thanks, Geoff. I appreciate the pep talk, and so do the other’s, I’m sure.”

“Well, we’ll be ready to pick you up in about ten, see you guys outside!”

“See ya,” Matt hung up and relayed the message to the boys. They got ready, checking their weapons and grabbing the empty duffles they were going to need.

They were outside and ready to go as soon as the Fake AH crew arrived. Jack was driving one car, Michael was driving the other, and James was taking one of their own.

“Get in losers, we’re going shopping!” Michael shouted out the window.

“Everyone got their ear pieces and masks ready,” Geoff asked Matt from the front seat of Micael’s car.

“Yup, we’re ready to go.”

“Good, because we won’t be waiting for anyone to try and figure it out on the spot.”

Things started out well, Gavin and Lawrence were screwing with the police enough to keep them away from the guys inside as they had the tellers pilling money into their duffels. Ryan and Adam went to the back and, with the help of Michael, got into the vault, packing their bags as full as they could before carrying them out to the cars.

Jack would be driving Lawrence, Joel, Ray, and Gavin away from the scene. Geoff, Matt, and Adam would be riding with James, and Spoole would be taking Ryan and Michael. 

“Cops 4 minutes out,” they heard Lawrence come through their ear pieces.

“Alright boys, let’s wrap this up!” Geoff shouted, their cue for everyone to get to the cars.

One of the clients of the bank tried to be a hero and went for Matt’s gun, grabbing it and pulling it on the short man. He shot twice, hitting Matt in the side once and in the shoulder the second. Adam pulled his gun and shot the man between the eyes as Michael caught Matt and helped him walk out of the bank as Geoff grabbed his duffel.

They got to the cars, Adam putting pressure on both wounds. “James we need to make a pit stop,” Adam said as they started to drive. “I can give you directions.”   
“Alright, sounds good, just tell me where to go,” James said. Geoff looked confused in the front seat, but didn’t question anything, just letting James drive. Adam gave simple directions, and thanked the Lord they weren’t followed by the police.

“I hope he’s home,” Adam said, not to anyone in particular. He ran up and knocked on Bruce’s door.

Bruce answered, with a slight frown, “Adam! I hoped I wouldn’t be seeing you so soon. Why are you here,” he asked, looking at the blood on Adam’s hands and searching his face for clues.

“Friend in the car, two bullet wounds, one clean through, one without an exit. Can you help?”

“Yeah I can, just let me grab some stuff. Fuck, I’m glad I took this shit from the hospital yesterday. Also, I’m not on call, so I shouldn’t have to get there quick for any reason,” Bruce rambled as he got things together. “Do you want me to get in the car and go with you somewhere or are you bringing him in?”

“If you can get in the car that would be fucking fantastic, Bruce.”

“It’s no problem, here hold this stuff. Alright I just need to grab one last thing from upstairs and then we can get out there.” Bruce took the stairs two at a time. “Do you guys have any blood or do I need to grab some?”

“You keep blood in your house?”

“Well, I though it might come in handy, I’m going to take that as a you need me to grab the blood.” Bruce said, rushing down the stairs with a red cooler and a handful of towels. “Let’s go.”

They ran out to the car as quick as they could, Bruce getting in the middle part of the back seat so he could check the wounds as they drove to the undisclosed location.

“Guys this is Bruce. He’s a trauma surgeon at Los Santos West. Bruce, this is some of the guys.” 

“You can give me proper introductions later. Right now I need you to hand me the IV so I can get some blood into him.” Bruce was in work mode, all nimble fingers and orders. Adam handed him the needle and a bag of blood.

“Where did you find this guy?” Geoff asked from the front seat as James drove quickly to the safe house.

“It’s a long story.”


	4. Chapter 4

They made it to the safe house without any other hiccups. The cops never caught wind of their trail, and with the doctor in the car they were able to make sure Matt didn’t bleed out in the back.

To Bruce’s credit, he didn’t freak out when he went to set Matt down on the table and saw the Vagabond standing in the kitchen, he instead asked him politely to lay down a couple of towels so they didn’t stain the nice wood of the table and to help him cut Matt’s shirt off.

He worked fast, giving Matt a high dose of morphine to relieve he pain. He used a scalpel to cut into Matt’s side so he could see where the bullet was and how he next needed to go about retrieving it.

“Oh thank Christ it didn’t hit any major organs,” Bruce said as he reached a gloved hand inside Matt to pull the foreign object out, dropping it into a glass Joel had grabbed out of the cupboard. “Adam, I need you to hang another bag of blood.” Adam did as he was told.

“You,” Bruce said, nodding at Sean, “I need you to hand me the suture kit over there. It’s the black case with the pink words on it, yeah that’s the one. Alright can you unzip it for me. Thank you.” Bruce was smiling at the smaller guy who was following his instructions to a T.

“Alright, can one of you two come put pressure on this while I get ready to stitch him up?” Michael walked over and put his hands where Bruce had just lifted his from. “Thanks, okay you can move you’re hands now.”

Bruce started his stitches and finished them fast. They were nice though, a scar would be visible but only if they looked close to where the incision had been made.

“Has the bleeding in his shoulder stopped,” Bruce asked the person, James, who was still putting pressure on the wound as he silently asked Adam to put the gauze on Matt’s now stitched up side. Adam grabbed the package of gauze and some tape and set to work covering the stitches.

“It hasn’t stopped fully, but it has slowed down quiet a bit. The bone is definitely fucked up here though, I can feel where the bullet must have broken a piece off.”

“Alright that’s going to hurt like a bitch if it’s something important, if I can just remove it it won’t be so bad,” Bruce said as he moved toward’s where James was standing, feeling around the hole in Matt’s shoulder. “Fuck, nope, I’m going to have to put a screw in.”

“So, how do you know you’re going to have to do that already? I’m not arguing just trying to learn,” Lawrence said, trying not to crowed into Bruce’s space, but also trying to get close enough to learn something that might help them later on.

“Well, I can feel that it didn’t chip part of the bone all the way off, so instead of being able to just remove a shard of bone, I either have to break it off, which can cause more harm in the long run, or I have to screw it back together, which I can leave in even after the bone fuses back together. I consider it a good option, even though other surgeons would break it off in these conditions. I want him to have the best option at getting to 100% later on.” Bruce answered, grabbing a second sterile scalpel and starting to make an incision. “This part sounds pretty gross, like way worse than the rest of it, so if anyone has a weak stomach I suggest making your way out of the room at this time.”

Gavin got up and walked out of the room and up to where Ray was in a spare bedroom trying to get some rest. Joel and Ryan were already outside on the porch getting some fresh air and talking about any plans for another collaboration, so Michael went out to join them.

“If one of you guys could hit him with some more morphine, that would be great. We usually do this under general anesthesia because it’s pretty not fun to be awake during, sorry buddy.”

Matt spoke up for the first time since before Bruce got in the car, “No problem, just, do what you got to do.” Bruce smiled as Geoff administered the second dose of morphine.

He grabbed the medical screw and medical drill, lining up and putting it into place. “Christ I always hated ortho,” he said, mostly to himself as he drilled through the bone, securing it in place. 

“I’m going to need you to help him sit up so I can stitch both sides,” Bruce gestured to Adam and James for help there, since they looked to be the strongest of those still in the room. They immediately walked over and helped to prop Matt up.

Bruce made quick work again of stitching up the bullet holes in Matt’s front and then back, being quick but efficient. He grabbed the gauze and wrapped Matt’s shoulder with it, making sure it was tightly secured.

“He’s going to need a lot of rest to recover from this one. I suggest you guys get him laying down on somewhere not this table while I get this stuff cleaned up.” Lawrence carried Matt up to one of the bedrooms, making sure he was tucked in tight before heading back downstairs.

Geoff was talking with Bruce and Adam when he stepped back into the room. “So I’m guessing you know who we are and what it is we do for a living,” Geoff said, looking at Bruce with piercing eyes.

“Yeah, I do know who you are. Geoff Ramsey, Boss of Fake AH, but I don't know who the rest of these guys are, the ones who I don’t hear about regularly.” Bruce replied, politely but too the point.

“Well, we’re all part of the same overarching crew, Rooster Teeth. They tend to stay in the shadows mostly, letting us do more of the dirty work. And these guys, Adam and Matt and the rest of their gang, are the new guys, Fakehaus,” Geoff explained, “and they’re probably going to need a medic. So what do you say? Can I put you on the payroll?”

Bruce thought about it for a minute before responding with a simple, “Count me in.”


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks and months, Bruce became integrated as a part of the crew. He kept his job at the hospital, mostly just to keep a steady supply in his at home med kits, while also making sure he had time off in advance for their larger scale heists.

They never had him go on a run with them, Adam saying he didn’t want Bruce to get too mixed up in their lifestyle too fast, instead hanging out at the safe house and getting ready for any injuries that might come through their door.

“Making our way back, Dr.” Adam’s voice came blaring through Bruce’s earpiece after their first successful large scale heist without Fake AH by their side. “We have one pretty nasty glass cut, but nothing worse than that.” He could tell Adam was smiling, glad that their first heist went off without any major damages.

“I’m watching it on the news, looks like you guys got out of there just in time! Cops just pulled up to the scene.” Bruce had, what Joel called, a bad habit of watching the heists as they were live on television. Bruce argued that it made him more prepared for what to expect when the rest of them rolled through the door.

“And we are home free,” came Sean’s voice, he sounded like he was driving the car, Adam and James would have taken bikes to distract while the other four got out of there with the goods. It wasn’t Bruce’s favorite idea, seeing as it meant James and Adam were more exposed. 

The four in the car needed to make a pit stop, dropping the stolen goods at RT Head Quarters so they could sell and launder the money, before heading home. Judging from Sean’s message they were already done with step one.

This heist had gone down with a little different positioning than in their other heists. Lawrence was still outside toggling with everything from security cameras to street lights and keeping tabs on the police scanner. Usually, Joel would take a sniper position, high up and out of sight, but able to manage a clean headshot if someone tried to move and grab for a gun again. This time he was inside with the rest of them, they knew it was going to be easy since they had administered a gas to knock out the people down below.

Spoole was in the drivers seat of the car that Lawrence was in, ready to go as soon as the rest of them were packed away. James, Matt, and Adam were all in the store with Joel, grabbing as much as they could and stuffing it into their bags.

Matt and Joel were going to hop in the back of the car Sean was driving while Adam and James got on their bikes. They would split up, bikes and car, hoping that if police were on them they would go after the easier targets of the bikes.

James and Adam arrived at the safe house first, parking their bikes in one half of the garage so Sean would be able to get the car in easily. They took off their helmets and walked into the living room of the house, hair sticking to their foreheads.

“That was amazing,” James started, high-fiving Adam and then Bruce. “I can’t believe we did it with nothing more than this,” he said, extending his arm for Bruce to look at.

“That isn’t even going to need stitches, Willems. You got lucky. Let me wrap it up though, so it doesn’t get infected.” Bruce grabbed the gauze and made fast work of disinfecting the wound and wrapping it tightly.

The other four showed up a few minutes after Bruce had finished cleaning and dressing the cut, walking in with smiles on their faces. Bruce could practically feel the adrenaline pumping through them as they walked around the small house, grabbing various bottles of alcohol to celebrate a job well done.

Lawrence grabbed the tequila and started mixing margaritas for everyone as Joel and Matt sipped on beers, while the rest of them waited for the cold mixed drinks to be pressed into their hands.

“Hey, Matt, let me take a look at you’re shoulder, see how it’s healing up.” Matt took off his shirt and showed Bruce the scar, which was healing nicely. He raised his arm all the way up and rotated it a few times, demonstrating his range of movement.

“You did a nice job Doc! It feels great,” Matt said as Bruce grabbed his arm and did some tighter movements with it.

“Still feeling good?”

“Yeah it’s still feeling good. It hardly ever hurts anymore, just sometimes if I sleep on that side it feels a little funky in the morning.”

“That’s good, that’s good. And what about your side, any pain around there?”

“No, Bruce, stop worrying! You did a great job fixing me up man.” Matt was laughing as he threw an arm around Bruce. Bruce smiled and looked to Adam, surprised to see a glint of something, maybe jealousy, in his eyes.

Adam walked over to Lawrence and grabbed the first finished margarita and took a drink before walking over to sit on the couch next to James and Sean, any hint of unhappiness gone from he eyes. He was now at a relaxed peace, leaning into James’ space just a little more than necessary.

Bruce moved away from Matt and accepted the drink Lawrence handed to him and walk over to the single chair in the corner. The news was still on, a lady dressed in red was talking to some of the witnesses outside of the store.

“We had no idea anything was happening until the cops showed up. We didn’t ever see anyone who looked suspicious at all.”

“Damn right!” Joel said loudly, throwing his hand up for a high five from anyone who was around him.

Matt gave him the high five as Sean asked, “Does anyone mind if I light up a blunt in here? Or do y'all want me to go outside?” 

A chorus of no’s came from around the room, “well in that case, does anyone want to share?” Everyone except Bruce started nodding and speaking in affirmation of the idea of passing a couple blunts around.

“What about you, Bruce,” Matt asked. He had put his shirt back on and was now sitting on the second couch in between Joel and Lawrence.

“I’ve never smoked before,” Bruce started, “never been offered any either.”

“Well, if you’d like to you can, no one is going to force you,” Adam said as Sean lit up the first, of what would probably become many, blunts.

“You know, I think I will try it,” he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce watched as Adam took his drag. He watched, enraptured, as Adam slowly sucked in a breath through the blunt, removed it from his lips and held the breath in for a few beats, before evenly breathing the smoke out. Adam made smoking look graceful, Bruce thought as he watched him pass the blunt to James.

James took a long drag, but his head didn’t fall in the same way that Adam’s had, his eyes didn’t flutter shut, slow at first and then all at once, the way Adam’s had. James looked like he was at peace with the lungs full of smoke, but not like he was fulfilled the way Adam had.

When Adam finally opened his eyes, the blunt was at Matt. Adam looked like he was ready for the second blunt that Sean was passing him, ready to get high as he could and not come back down for a while. He repeated the same technique he had with the first. 

It was almost like Bruce was able to watch as Adam’s muscles started to relax. He could visibly see the relief in Adam’s body as the drug started to take effect. Bruce knew the way drugs worked, even though he hadn’t done any of them. He had to learn while he was in medical school. So he watched as Adam’s muscles started to release. It was amazing, to Bruce, to see the physical verses mental affects.

Joel was holding the blunt out to Bruce who took it hesitantly. “Don’t worry, Bruce,” he said, “if you’ve changed your mind it’s okay.”

“No, its just, I’ve never done it, I don’t exactly know how? I know that sounds dumb..”

Adam interpreted him, “That doesn’t sound dumb! Everyone’s had a first time, we’ll just talk you through it.” He was smiling and looking at straight at Bruce. “Okay, so you’re going to start by putting it in you’re mouth, just right inside your lips.”

Bruce smiled before following Adam’s instructions.

“Yeah like that! So you’re going to want to small, just breath in a little.” Bruce did, shutting his eyes and inhaling just a little. “Alright so just hold it for a second and then breath out.” Bruce started to cough. “That’s okay, just hand it to Sean. We’ll get you some water.”

Lawrence got up and handed him a glass of water. “Tha..Thanks,” Bruce said before taking a long gulp of water. The second blunt had just been passed to Joel, who took a long drag before holding it out towards Bruce. “I think I’ll skip it this time, thank you.” Bruce was smiling, but did just take the blunt and hand it to Sean.

He watched as they continued to pass the two, then three, blunts around, taking a few more small drags every now and again. Adam was starting to get giggly, laughing at what others thought to be nothing. As he started laughing so did the rest of them, all finding the strangest things funny.

“Adam?”

“Yeah Bruce?”

“Is it normal to feel all…floaty?” He asked. He knew what happened medically when a person smoked weed, but he had no firsthand experience with the drug making him worried that something was wrong when he felt lighter than air and like he could literally drift away at any time.

“Yeah, that’s normal. Do you not like it?”

“No, it just feels different. Like I’m all slow and floaty, but also like everything is really heavy? It’s weird, but nice. I think I like it a lot.”

“That’s good!” The guys were giggling a little watching Bruce’s first experience being stoned.

“I’m going to go pick up some pizza,” Sean said. He could already feel his own high starting to fade, but he knew his boys were going to be hungry soon if they weren’t already. “I know what everyone likes except you Bruce? What’s your favorite type of pizza?”

“I’m good with just pepperoni. Thank you Sean! You’re the greatest!”

James started laughing as he rested an arm around Adam, “Jesus stoned Bruce is the cutest!”

“James, I think you’re mistaken,” Adam said, “Bruce is the cutest always.” Adam’s face was still smiling, but his tone was serious.

James, Matt, and Joel kept giggling as Bruce looked at Adam with eyes wide. Lawrence was on the phone with the pizza place and Sean was pulling on his shoes.

“Yeah? You think I’m cute?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah silly! Of course I think you’re cute! But if you aren't cool with that you can just ignore I said anything.” Adam was suddenly much more serious.

“I just..I think you’re cute too.” Bruce said back.

“Why don’t you guys just kiss already!” Matt said with a joking tone. 

“I mean,” Bruce started as he moved from the chair he was sitting on to the couch, taking over Sean’s spot, “that can be arranged.”

Bruce was moving close and Adam could feel his throat tightening. He had wanted to kiss Bruce since the first night they had met, all those months ago, but now he was thinking he might not be good enough for Bruce. He was a criminal, a dead beat, a nobody. And Bruce, Bruce was a doctor, he helped save lives, he had saved Matt’s life. Bruce deserved someone better, Adam thought as their lips met for the first time.

But fuck if he didn’t love kissing Bruce. It was almost electric, the gentle brush of Bruce’s lips on his. They started out slow, just lips pressed together. It seemed like they were almost scared of each other to the others sitting in the room. 

Adam leaned in closer to Bruce, moving out of James’ hold to put a hand on the other man’s hip. Bruce brought a hand to the back of Adam’s neck to hold him there as their kiss deepened, lips parting as they both relaxed into each other. It was a gentle yet deep kiss they shared, and when they parted lips they kept their foreheads pressed together for a minute, relishing in the feeling of having the other so close.

It was Matt that broke the silence, “I was kidding, but that was..wow guys. It seemed like you really enjoyed that.” Bruce and Adam’s hands immediately jumped off the other as they remembered where they were.

“I mean, you guys didn’t know I was gay until now, but you know now!” Bruce said with a tentative laugh. “I hope that doesn’t change anything.” He was nervous.

“I mean, James and Lawrence are gay, and Matt and I are all bi, and the rest of the guys are quote some sort of in the middle, so no. That doesn't change anything Bruce.” Adam said, resting a hand on his thigh to try and comfort him.

“We kind of are all in this big sort of relationship thing where we all dateish?” James was waving his hands around, trying to offer an explanation, but doing a poor job.

“What that idiot means,” Lawrence said, walking in with pizza and soda, “is we would love for you to not only join the crew full time, but to also be our boyfriend kinda.”

Adam was smiling, “So what do you say?”

“If it means I can kiss you again I’m going to have to say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around with me and reading all of this. I appreciate it greatly. <3 Love you fam!


End file.
